playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Frank West
Frank West is the main protagonist of Dead Rising and is a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Frank West's in-game rival is Juliet Starling.http://playstationallstarsbattleroyale.com/All-Stars#12 Biography I'VE COVERED WARS, YOU KNOW *He is a relatively well-known freelance journalist who has covered many world events, wars, and other big stories. Lately, however, his career has begun to fizzle out. Looking for the next big scoop, he stumbles on to some strange events happening in the small town of Willamette, Colorado. His personality is such that he would rather visit dangerous places to satisfy his desire for adventure than out of any sense of journalist curiosity. A loose cannon who doesn't like working for, or with, others, Frank's research style, articles and photos are all unregulated and sold to the highest bidder. While he's not the most polished and professional person in his field, he is strong, genuinely kind and decent, and always operates on instinct. Not your typical journalist, Frank is quite capable of handling himself in combat and is very keen to help other survivors to safety. During his time at Willamette, he earned the trust and friendship of Brad Garrison, Jessica McCartney, Otis Washington, and Isabella Keyes. THE LEGACY OF FRANK WEST: *''Dead Rising'' *''Dead Rising 2: Case West'' *''Dead Rising 2: Off The Record'' (non-canon) Arcade Opening Rival Name: Juliet Starling Reason: Frank is wandering in the rival arena until he meets Juliet. At first, he believes her to be a normal survivor,asking her if she has any Zombrex, which Juliet says no. They chat until Frank sees her chainsaw and Nick's head. With that, he thinks Juliet is a psychopath and starts to fight her. Connection: Both Frank and Juliet are survivors of zombie apocalypses. Also, they both have an affinity with chainsaws. While Juliet uses it as her main weapon, Frank also uses it in Dead Rising and can create a "Paddlesaw" (paddle with two chainsaws) in Off The Record. Transcript (Frank West walks around and notices Juliet, in the center) Frank West: Well, well, well, what do we have here Juliet Starling: Huh? Who are you? Frank West: Hey, kiddo, you happen to have any Zombrex on you? Juliet Starling: Mmmm...I don't know what that is, so imma have to say no. Frank West: Well, listen, it's not safe here, let me take you somewhere... (Notices a mans head attached to her shorts) Juliet Starling: Wha...? What the hell? Frank West: From the head attached to you, I'm guess you must be a psychopath. Juliet Starling: Excuse me, no one calls me a psychopath and gets away with it! Ending Gameplay Frank is a petty unique character, capable of using many weapons he crafted to attack everyone. Movelist center (Square Moves) *'Boxing Gloves Combo' - - Frank does a combo with boxing gloves in his hand. *'Push Broom' - or + - Frank hits the opponent with a push broom a few times. *'Golf Club' - + - Frank hits the opponent with a golf club, launching them for an aerial combo. *'Sledge Hammer' - + - Frank slams a sledge hammer into the ground, crushing the opponent. *'Jump Kick' - (Air) - Frank does a Jump Kick. *'Aerial Push Broom' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Golf Club' - + (Air) *'Aerial Sledge Hammer' - Down (Air) center (Triangle Moves) *'Roundhouse' - - Frank roundhouses the opponent, launching them away. *'Shotgun' - or + - Frank shoots his Shotgun fowards. *'Somersault Kick' - + - Frank does a somersault kick. *'Kick' - + - Frank does a single kick that knocks down the opponent. *'Aerial Roundhouse' - (Air) *'Aerial Shotgun' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Somersault Kick' - + (Air) *'Knee Drop' - + (Air) - Frank does a knee drop. center (Circle Moves) *'Camera' - - Frank takes a picture with flash on, blinding the opponent. *'Hail Mary' - or + - Frank throws a Hail Mary, wich explodes in contact. *'Heli Blade' - + - Frank activates a Heliblade, and it stays there as a hazard. Whoever touches it will take damage. *'Power Guitar' - + - Frank creates a barrage of sound with his Power Guitar, knocking down any opponents near to him. *'Aerial Camera' - (Air) *'Aerial Hail Mary' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Heli Blade' - + (Air) *'Aerial Power Guitar' - + (Air) (Throws) *'Croupier Stick' - or - Frank grabs the opponent's head with a Croupier Stick and kicks him/her in the head *'MMA Gloves' - - Frank grabs the opponent and Uppercuts them with MMA Gloves. *'Judo Throw' - - Frank does a Judo Throw. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *'Weapon Cart Run' - (Level 1): Frank dashes forward with Steven Chapman's Weapon Cart, killing everyone he runs through. *'Snowflake Attacks' - (Level 2): Frank throws meat and Snowflake suddenly appears and eats it. Then, the gameplays switches to Snowflake, earning one hit kills. *'Terror is Reality' - (Level 3): A brief cutscene shows Frank arriving on a wrestling arena with his TIR clothes, when zombie versions of the other characters also enter the ring. After it, the stage briefly becomes the TIR wrestling arena, and Frank can kill the other players with three moves: **Giant Swing ( ): Swings a zombie and throws it. **Disembowel ( : Rips the zombie's intestines off. (Censored in all versions minus Japan) **Pick Up : Picks a zombie up and throws it. Intros and Outros Introduction *'Frank is Back': Frank readies his weapons and enters a fighting stance. *'All Drugged Up': Frank takes a dose of zombrex. *'Transciever Call': Frank hangs up his Transciever. *'Back In The Game': Frank drops from a helicopter and says: "Back in the Game". Winning Screen *'Hell Yeah!': Celebrates like in Dead Rising 2: Off The Record. *'Bottoms Up!': Frank drinks whiskey. *'Smile!': Frank takes a picture of himself. *'BFF': Frank takes a picture with a zombie. Losing Screen *If using Hell Yeah! He falls down, defeated. *If using Bottoms Up! Frank Pukes. *If using Smile! Frank crouches down. *If using BFF Frank gets bitten by a zombie. Costumes Freelance The default appearance of Frank. He appears as in dead rising 1. Alternate Colors *White jacket, pants and red shirt. *Maroon jacket and pants, and black shirt. *White Hair, Yellow jacket and pants and Black Shirt Megaman Outfit Unlocked at Level 10, him as he appears in a Megaman Costume. *Default: Blue Suit *Red Suit *Black Suit *Yellow Suit IJIEK Jacket Based on Chuck's appearance Available via DLC. *Leon Bell - Green Jacket, White Skin and Black hair *Sullivan - Brown Jacket, White Hair and Brown Jeans *Frank West - Black-White Jacket, Black Hair and Black Jeans. "Save Data" Frank *If you have an Dead Rising 2 OTR save, you can choose him as he looks like in ypur Dead Rising 2 OTR save data. You can choose into your 3 save slots. (got this idea from LeeHatake93, who made a Chuck Greene moveset in the actual wiki.) Profile Items Minions *Rank 8: Isabella *DLC: Jessica McCartney *DLC: Brad Icons *Rank 5: Zombie Face *Rank 6: Beta Frank *Rank 7: Baseball Bat *Rank 9: Carlito *Rank 11: Frank *Rank 12: TK *Rank 14: Zombrex Logo *Rank 15: Wrench Icon *Rank 17: Rebecca Chang *Rank 18: Isabella *Rank 20: Frank's Camera *Rank 21: Whiskey Bottle *Rank 23: TIR Logo *Rank 24: Megaman Helmet *Rank 50: Dead Rising Initials (DR) *Rank 200: Servbot Mask Backgrounds *Rank 16: Royal Flush Plaza *Rank 19: Yucatan Casino *Rank 22: Bunch of Zombies in Fortune Park *Rank 25: Fortune City *Rank 300: Willamette Parkview Mall Trivia *IJIEK backwards says Keiji, the first name of Dead Rising's creator, Keiji Inafune *He is the second Character from Dead Rising, the first being Chuck Greene. **Also, he is the third character from CAPCOM, the first being Dante and the other is Chuck Greene. *This is the sixth game Frank appears without being his own. The others are Lost Planet 1 and 2, Tatsunoko vs Capcom, Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 and Project X Zone. *Frank isn't always voiced by his normal actor, TJ Rotolo. When Frank says "Fantastic!" after taking a perfect photograph, he is voiced by Marty Belafsky. Furthermore, in the very first trailer, depicting the game in its beta stage (different logo etc), Frank had a completely different voice actor. The beta trailer can be seen here. *Frank's weapon of choice seems to be a Baseball bat since he uses one in the beginning of Dead Rising 2: Case West and is seen holding one on the cover of Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. He is also seen holding one in most pictures of him. Also in Case West, when AI Frank's weapon breaks and is not given another one he will infinitly respawns a new bat. *Frank's appearance in OTR resembles actor Dan Aykroyd. Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Dead Rising Category:Third-Party Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:PlayStation 4 Characters